Display
by SugarString
Summary: Para murid World Academy diharuskan membuat display tentang tempat-tempat tertentu. Bagaimana suka duka mereka dalam menyelesaikan tugas bejat nan menyusahkan ini? RmR! Chapter 4 updated!
1. prolog

**A/N: **Heihei! Kembali lagi dengan saya, SugarString dalam fic saya yang kelima! Wee.. ini sekaligus fic multichapter yang kedua juga :3 oiya, **A/N** ada di akhir cerita ya…

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia selamanya milik hidekaz-sensei. Sampai France mendadak suci juga nggak bakal jadi milik saya..

Enjoy~~

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang kelewat biasa di World academy. Kegiatan berlanjut seperti biasa di kelas masing-masing. Murid-murid juga terfokus pada aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Bagi murid yang masih tegolong alim, mereka masih sudi mendengarkan bacotan guru mereka di depan kelas. Tapi biat murid-murid yang sebangian besar kagak alim, mereka sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang twitteran, ada yang lagi asik ngespam, dan ada juga yang sibuk mencari doujin-doujin tebaru yang aptudet. Ya.. yang terakhir sudah jelas itu siapa… ya nggak penonton?

Semuanya terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya sampai terdengar suara kepala sekolah mereka di speaker-kecil-di-pojok-kelas-bervolume-mentok-yang-dapat-dipastikan-suaranya-toa-bangetr-sampe-anak-congean-3-bulan-nggak-dibersihin-bisa-kedengeran. Oke, abaikan.

Intinya, dari speaker volume toa itu suara kepala sekolah mereka terdengar.

"Ehm, anak-anak, setelah kegiatan field-trip kalian beberapa waktu yang lalu, kalian diharuskan untuk membuat display tentang tempat-tempat yang kalian kunjungi bersama kelompok kalian. Dikumpulkan lusa. Terima kasih. Oiya, bagi yang nggak mengerjakan akan dihukum oleh pak Germania ya.." Suara om-om pedo MKKB itu mengumumkan pengumuman bejat yang bisa bikin anak alim paling pendiam sekalipun berteriak histeris bak orang sarap penderita kelainan jiwa stadium akhir.

.

.

.

Ternyata perkiraan Author salah.

.

.

.

"APUAAA?" eh, Author bener deng…

Murid-murid yang tadinya diem diem anteng, tiba-tiba langsung histeris. Ada yang menggebrak meja, ada yang kesurupan sampe mesti di panggilin ustad, dan ada yang ngibrit keluar kelas sambil bawa-bawa burung perkutut (belakangan ini diketahui bahwa dia nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan nyolong burung yang jadi alat peraga. Ingat, kejahatan ada bukan karna niat pelaku, melainkan karna ada kesempatan. Waspadalah, waspadalah!-Quote Bang Napi).

"Kepala sekolah nggak awesome! Pengumuman nggak awesome! Kenapa nggak beritain tentang ke awesoman gue yang bertambah awesome?" seorang tersangka-coret murid yang diduga bernama Gilbert masih bisa mengumbar narsisme di tengah kepanikannya.

"Diem, lo asem! Miape terakhir lusa? Sekolah biadab!" Nesia tengah mencak-mencak gaje sambil meneriakan sumpah serapah.

"Apa? Asem? Enak aja lo Nes! Lo kali yang asem! Dimana-mana orang juga tau kalo gue ini mahluk tuhan yang paling awesome! (SFX: mahluk tuhan paling awesome- Mulan Jamidong)." Sahut Gilbert. Berusaha membantah bacotan Nesia yang selama ini dikenal sebagai orang paling berbakat dalam dunia perbacotan (?).

"Et dah! Diem ngapa? Lama-lama gue santet dirimu yang asem itu!" balas Nesia dengan aura neraka membara (bosen aura hitam terus) plus batu bara Rp. 1000 per biji karena ada Natsu sama Natsume yang lagi bertarung menggunakan magic dan alicenya. Hmm… kenapa jadi fic crossover gini ya?

Prussia langsung diem. Bukannya apa-apa. Kan, nggak lucu kalo nanti malem ada bocah-botak-pake-koteka-yang-dicurigai-anak-didik-france muncul di rumahnya. Terus Gilbirdnya ngilang. Lalu sia melaporkannya ke polisi dan karena ke lebayannya dia sampai memberitakannya ke tipi dan radio, terus disuruh bayar uang iklan.

Oke, ngelantur.

Ditengah keributan, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Menampakan si ketua OSIS beralis ulet bulu (Author dimutilasi England) oke oke, beralis tebel 6 lapis yang mirip lapis legitnya nesia.

"Eh, kenapa ini ribut-ribut? Ayo cepat duduk, git!" dampratnya yang sempat membuat hujan local mendadak. Untung sekelas udah siap sedia dengan payung (?).

"Ah! Iggy! Kamu abis dari mana? Kok lama banget?" Alfred, selaku semenya, langsung menyapanya seakan melupakan teriakan-teriakan galaunya barusan.

"Gue… uh… abis dari… ruang guru! Ya, gue abis dari ruang guru" jawabnya. Padahal dia baru boker tadi. "Betewe, ini kenapa kok pada galau semua?"

"HUEEE! Iggy! Kepala sekolah bejat itu nyuruh kita bikin display dan dikumpulin hari rabu!"

"BLOODY HELL!" teriaknya tanpa sengaja. Kamera langsung _zoom in_ ke mukanya, membuat alis tebalnya makin terekspos kearah penonton dan membuat penonton hanya bisa menatap dengan horror dan tiba-tiba genre fic ini dig anti jadi genre horror. Kenapa Author hari ini gampang ngelantur?

Seisi kelas langsung diem. Kan, jarang-jarang ngeliat ketua OSIS mereka yang _cool_ tiba-tiba teriak kayak orang kesurupan.

_Astaganagabonarjadidua… tenang Arthur, tenang. Lu mesti jaga imej…_ pikirnya.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu kita diskusi sama kelompok dulu. Besok bawa bahannya dan kerjakan" perintrahnya setelah berhasil menjaga imejnya padahal dalem hari dia udah teriak-teriak sambil garuk-garuk tanah.

Serentak perintah dari sang ketua OSIS itu langsung mendapat sambuatan protes tidak setuju penuh cinta (?) dari teman-temannya.

"Aelah! Yang bener aja! Minggu ini udah ada benyak tugas 24 jam nonstop tau! Masa kita harus ngerjain tugas lagi?" jerit seorang anko uzai-salah, Mathias. Tapi kalo Author piker-pikir perkataan Mathias tadi, rasanya aneh kalo dibilang dikasih tugas 24 jam nonstop. Masa mau kayak gini?

~pikiran author~

Setting: tengah malam, rumah seorang murid

Murid: *tidur pules*

Guru: *muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan si anak* nak, ini tuga baru kamu, kerjain ya..

Murid: GYAAAAAA! *pingsan dengan mulut berbusa*

~end pikiran author~

Lanjut.

"Si uzai ini bener! Gue padahal mau pake minggu ini buat istirahat!" sahut Norge yang langsung mendapat tatapan takjub sekaligus tak percaya dari teman-temannya dan tatapan berbinar-binar dari Mathias. Tumben-tumbennya dia sependapat sama Mathias.

"Yaoloooh! Ini gue juga kaga setuju tauuk! Gue juga pengen istirahaaat! Tugas gue sebagai ketua OSIS juga bejibuun! Ini gue udah ngasih saran terbaik! Lu mau ape kena hukumannya pak Germania itooo?" waah.. rupanya Arthur mulai OOC juga bapak-bapak ibu-ibu sodara setanah air…

Murid-murid lain sweatdrop. Sebenernya mereka mau melanjutkan aksi mereka ke headbang ke dinding terdekat. Tapi nggak jadi setelah memikirkan kalimat terakhir Arthur. Mereka juga teringat sama kejadian Alfred itu. Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk merenung di renungan jum'at yang diadakan di masjid-masjid terdekat (?).

"Woooi! Ini kenapa malah pade diem ajaa? Lo lo pada milih yang mana neeh? Mau nurutin perkataan gue atau mau dihukum pak Germaniaa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Serentak teman-temannya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Beruntung mereka nggak menurunkan jari telunjuk mereka. Kalo nggak.. ah.. Author nggak mau ngebayangin…

"Yaudah! Kalo gitu lakuin apa yang gue perintahkan tadi!" perintahnya lagi.

Kali ini tanpa babibu, mereka langsung ngacir ke temen-temen grup mereka.

"Oke, kalo gitu, mulai diskusi!"

* * *

**TBC

* * *

A/N:** oke.. jadi disini saya akan mengadakan voting!

jadi, sesuai yang telah dibaca diatas, akan dibentuk kelompok-kelompok.

oiya, kelompok-kelmpok boleh terdiri dari pairing yang kalian suka ya! boleh yaoi dan straight!

1 kelompok berisi 4 orang

pilihan objek display ada:

-musium sastra

-musium air tawar

-taman burung

-musium world bank

-taman snorkling

-harajuku

- dll. ada yang bisa ngasih ide? ini kan udah 6, tinggal 4 lagi biar jadi 10

oke deh, buat voting, kalian bisa klik tombol reviem dibawah ya..

saya tunggu voting kaliaan!

C

I

A

O

!


	2. taman snorkeling

**A/N: **Yak! Sugar kembali dengan chapter 2 Display! Maap banget telat ngapdet yaa~ kena WB nih… oiya, sebenernya saya sempet bingung Karena ada banyak request pairing. Sampe bingung mau yang mana dulu. Tapi akhirnya saya pilih Taman Snorkeling dengan anggota Nesia, Nethere, Aussie, dan Malay. Sebelumya sempet bingung juga si, lantaran ada 2 orang yang nge request Nesia. Jadi saya pilih untuk ngegabungin aja. Oiya, sekalian mau minta maap karena banyak banget typo di chapter 1. Baru nyadar waktu diingetin temen. Maaf kalo membuat readers nggak nyaman membaca…

**Disclaimer:** ya.. tau sendiri lah…

Enjoy~

* * *

Esok harinya di world academy, suasana berisik menemani murid-murid yang sibuk mengerjakan display. Penasaran dengan proses kerja mereka?

Sop, pada kesempatan kali ini, Author berhasil merekam beberapa kelompok tanpa kena sambit sandal dari orang-orang tersebut. Kalo gitu, ayo kita dekati dengan jurus merekam dan jurus menguntit ajaran mbah Elizaveta dan mbah Natalia.

~('o')~~('o')~~('o')~

Grup 1. 2 orang melayu, 1 orang oceania, 1 orang eropa. Seorang perempuan, dan 3 orang laki-laki. Objek pengamatan mereka adalah taman snorkeling. Kira-kira begitulah deskripsi (nggak) penting grup 1.

Nesia, Malay, Aussie, dan Nethere. Sejauh ini, belom ada tanda-tanda kerusuhan dari mereka. Apakah mereka grup yang tenang? Oh.. tidak.. justru grup ini tergolong rusuh. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda kematian-coret, kerusuhan mereka.

"Boseen.." kata Malay sambil menguap lebar. Awas kemasukan laler ya.

"Dalem hal ini, gue setuju ama elo, Lon.." sahut Nethere sambil merebahkan dirinya ke lantai.

Kedua nation tadi sedang asik berleha-leha sampai terdengar teriakan toa seorang Indonesia yang memegang bambu runcing. "HELOOOH! Ini gue ama Aussie lagi sibuk mikirin konsep display! Kenapa elo pade malah santai getoo seeh?" teriaknya sambil memakai logat gaol alay anak Jakarta yang sangat kontras dengan aura membaranya.

"Yaudah, Nesia-chan, kamu ikut santai aja ama kita.. biar si Aussie yang mikirin konsepnya…" jawab Nether tanpa menganggap penting omongan Nesia tadi.

"Iya, kak, sama kita aja…" Malay menyetujuinya.

"LO PADA MINTA DIBUNUH APAA?" teriaknya dengan muka nepsong ingin menyoblos (?) kepala kedua nation bejat itu (dibacok Nethere dan Malay). Tapi untungnya dia bisa ditahan oleh Aussie.

"Sabar, Nes.. sabaar.. entar kalo kamu bunuh mereka, kita jadi kekurangan TKN (Tenaga Kerja Nation)!" cegahnya. "Baiklaah…" jawab Nesia dengan sedikit terpaksa. Dalem hati, Malay dan Nethere berterimakasih kepada Aussie. Wajarlah.. mereka kan nggak mau mati muda. Masa tampang oh-so-kiyudh gini dicoblos ama bambu runcing?

Tapi, rasa terimakasih mereka nggak bertahan lama. "Kalo mau, bunuhnya entar aja abis selese nih display." Usulnya yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Malay dan Nethere yang seakan bilang sialan-lo-Aus…-tak-sobek-sobek-mulut-lo-yang-nggak-ada-imut-imutnya-itu.

Lalu Aussie menjawab dengan pandangan yang seakan bilang iye,-tapi-lo-bakal-dibunuh-Nesia-duluan-sebelum-lo-bahkan-bisa-nyentuh-gue dengan nada yang mengejek dan sangat merendahkan. Dan tiba-tiba ada _glaring contest _antara Aussie, Malay, dan Nethere.

Lanjut.

"Saran lo bagus juga, Aussie. Makasih ya.." ucap Nesia sambil memeluk Aussie yang langsung blushing parah. Menambah keinginan Malay dan Nethere untuk membunuhnya bertambah 2 kali lipat.

Malay cepat-cepat ngomong untuk menghentikan adegan teletubbies di depannya itu. "Kakak! Kapan-kapan aku mau snorkeling di lagi dong, kak."

"Iye, tapi awas kalo lo sampe nge klaim punya gue lagi. Entar gue kutuk bakal diikutin tuyul seumur hidup lo" jawab Nesia dingin tapi mengiyakan juga. Malay hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

Tapi seketika muncul bohlam muncul di atas kepala Nesia. Ting! "Ah! Gue dapet ide bagus!" jeritnya. Bohlam di kepalanya makin menyala-nyala liar (?).

"Be-benarkah?" kata Nethere sambil bangkit dari kubur-eh, tidurnya sambil menyipitkan mata. Tak lupa perkataan lebaynya hasil menjajah Nesia selama 3 setengah abad.

"Ye eyalaah! Gue getooo!" jawabnya dengan logat yang tak kalah alay.

"A-anu.. Kak Nesia.. tolong lampunya dimatiin dulu… nggak bisa liat jelas nih!" kata Malay tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa jadi OOT.

"Yaudah si, nyong." Sahut Nesia sambil mematikan lampu di kepalanya.

~('o')~~('o')~~('o')~

"Jadi… idemu apa, Nes?" Tanya Aussie setelah adegan OOT barusan selesai.

"Gini, jadi kita kayak bikin pop-up orang lagi snorkeling gitu! Gimana? Setuju nggak?" Tanya nesia setelah menjelaskan ide yang singkat, jelas, dan padat.

Nation lain manggut-manggut. "Yah, sebenernya tadi dapet ide dari omongannya si Malay, sih. Jadi, sekali ini aja gue ucapin terima kasih buat elo" sambung Nesia dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan.

Tiba-tiba muka Malay langsung jadi cerah ceria. "Kalo gitu, sebagai tanda terima kasih, kakak peluk aku yah?" katanya dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Kedua temannya yang lain melemparkan pandangan kaget kea rah Malay. _Si bocah ini langsung tancep on the spot aja!_

Sementara itu Nesia hanya melihat Malay dengan tatapan jijik. "Najis lo, lon."

Seketika Malay langsung pundung karena _shock_ udah dinajisin sama kakaknya sendiri dan diketawain abis-abisan sama temennya yang lain.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu, ayo kita mulai!" kata Aussie setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya.

"Ayo!" jawab Nethere.

~(skip skip skip)~

"Yay! Selesai!" jerit Nesia kegirangan sambil mungusap keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya (halah).

Hasil display itu bagus. Infraboard biru dilipat menjadi dua dan di tengahnya terdapat gambar orang yang sedang berenang ditemani sekelompok ikan-ikan _angel fish _dan _parrot fish yang _memiliki beraneka warna_. _Dan dibawahnya terdapat gambar-gambar terumbu karang dalam berbagai macam bentuk dan warna yang indah. Hasil pop-up dalam bentuk 3 dimensi yang enak dilihat mata. Hasil yang sepadan untuk kerja keras mereka dalam beberapa jam.

"Hore! Selesai juga, ya, Nesia-chan!" kata Nethere yang langsung mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan memeluk Nesia.

"HEH! Seenak jidat lo aje meluk-meluk gue, tulip sialan!" teriaknya sambil membanting kepala Nethere dengan jurus sikap harimau menerkam yang dilanjutkan dengan tendangan memutar atau _dwifurigi_ kalau dalam _taekwondo_ (Author lagi keracunan silat perisai diri sama taekwondo).

"Aduh!" jeritnya yang langsung disambut oleh tawa nggak nyante Malay. "Wahahahaha! Rasain lo, tulip! Ini karma karna lo udah ngetawain gue tadi! Ini karma! Wahahahaha!" tawa Malay sambil jejeritan gegulingan di lantai.

"Sialan lo, cebol." Balasnya kepada nation sarap yang tengah ketawa-ketawa gaje di lantai.

"Sialan! Beraninya lo ngatain gue cebol, lip (tulip maksudnya)!"

"jangan panggil gue kaya gitu, monyong."

Malay yang mendapat barang hinaan baru langsung gencar memanggil Nethere dengan sebutan itu. "Oooh.. yaudah sih **LIP**. Kaya lo nggak ngatain gue aja, **LIP**" ledeknya dengan penekanan ekstrim pada kata 'Lip'.

"Njing!" teriak Nethere sambil menerjang Malay. Hampi aja terjadi crack pairing NethereMalay yang segera ditangkap oleh radar para Fujodanshi. Tapi ternyata hanya terjadi gulat biasa dan para fujodanshi terpaksa pergi dengan kecewa sangat.

Akhirnya gulat itu berhasil dipisahkan oleh kangguru dan koala(jahannam)nya Aussie.

"Eh.. udah-udah… mending kita makan yuk! Laper nih! Lagian tugasnya udah selese!" seru Nesia kepada ketiga temannya.

Usulan Nesia langsung mendapat tanggapan setuju dari teman-temannya. "Ayo!" seru Nethere dan Malay. Emang dua ini kompak banget.

"Tapi kita mau makan apa nih?" Tanya Aussie.

"Hmm.. gimana kalo sate padang? Ada warung sate yang enak di deket sekolah. Mau?" tawarnya sambil meniru anak kecil di iklan tri, jaringan GSM mu! (ditampol readers karna promosi).

"Boleh!"

* * *

**TBC DENGAN SANGAT MAKSA

* * *

**

**A/N: **Huwaa! Kayanya humornya dikit banget ya disini? Atau malah nggak ada sama sekali? Maaf! Maaf juga endingnya maksa sangat.

Yaudah deh, bales-balesin review dulu ah!

**Chiarii:** request anda sudah saya lunasi! Dan sayah udah buat malay semerana mungkin ko. Makasih ya review nyaa~

**DSBjahat:** untuk sementara ditampung dulu ya~ ^^ makasih reviewnya~

**Zubei: **sip! Requestnya bakal ditampung. Alis Arthur emang bisa bikin horror ya XD! Makasih reviewnya ya!

**Just-silence97: **hohoho.. requestnya udah dipenuhi ya~ makasih reviewnya~

**Tiramisu Reina:** eh, masa sih? *ngecek fanfic* oiya ya.. map.. sarannya ditampung dulu ya. Makasih reviewnyaa~

**America 50states Hero:** dua-duanya. Saya lagi sarap! XD nggak deng. Sementara requestnya ditampung dulu ya~ makasih reviewnya XD

**Higashiyama-k: **makasih udah berbaik hati mau nge-fave fic anak galau ini ya~ saya terharu~ makasih reviewnya~

**RikuSena: **oke oke X) ntar di tamping dulu ya. Makasih reviewnya~

oiya, request masih dibuka ya... silakan

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Museum World Bank

**A/N: **yak… maaf sebelumnya udah lama nggak ngapdet… tugas terlalu banyak… biasanya nyampe rumah juga langsung tepar. maafkan saya yang kalo ngapdet dengan kecepatan siput ini cin... Oke, saya curcol. Sekarang, saya memenuhi requestnya DSBjahat.

**Disclaimer:** selamanya punya hima-sensei. Sampe nangis darah juga gak bakal jadi punya saya.

Enjoy~

* * *

Oke, setelah kegajean grup 1,mari kita lanjut ke grup selanjutnya yang so pasti nggak kalah gajenya. Penasaran? Cek aja!

Grup 2. 2 orang eropa dan 2 orang asia. Objek pengamatan display: museum world bank. Ada yang bisa tebak mereka siapa?

Yap! Kalau jawaban kalian adalah duo seme-uke pelit kita dan duo kakak-ade kita yang udah sangat berumur (author dirajam china, korea, beserta fansnya), kalian betul sekali! Mereka adalah Vash, Roderich, Yao, dan Yong soo.

"Umm… jadi kita mau bikin apa nih? Konsepnya gimana?" Tanya Vash pada teman sekelompoknya.

"Pastinya aku tau, da ze! Karena konsep berasal dari Korea, da ze!" Yong soo tiba-tiba nyamber dengan sangat OOT.

"Yee.. ni anak malah main nge-klaim lagi, aru!" seru Yao sambil menjontos kepala adik hypernya dengan penuh kebencian karna Author udah bosen sama penuh cintah. Oke, abaikan curcolan Author barusan.

"Maafkan adikku yang (sangat) bodoh ini, aru…" kata Yao, mewakili adiknya meminta maaf. Samentara yang diwakili malah asik ngeklaim seperti: 'maaf itu diorijinalkan di Korea, da ze!' atau 'bodoh juga pertama kalinya dari Korea, da ze!' atau yang lebih nggak nyambung lagi 'kolor kalian juga berasal dari Korea, da ze!' sumpah nggak nyambung parah readers…

Vash dan Roderich hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah 2 kakak adek yang sangat aneh itu. Sampai sebuah bohlam muncul di atas kepalanya. Entah nyolong dari mana (Author didudukin panda).

"Ah! Aku dapet pencerahan, aru! Aku tau gimana konsepnya, aru!" teriak Yao dengan dialog film-film kung pu-eh, kung fu yang didubbing oleh voice actornya Nesia. Malahan yang tadinya dialognya bagus dan pas malah jadi terkesan lebay. Oke, lanjut.

"Oiya? Apa itu, Yao?" Tanya Roderich nggak sabaran.

"Yaiyalah, aru! Bentar, kugambarin dulu bentuknya biar nggak pada bingung. Secara, tingkat IQ kalian lebih cetek dari kolam renang anak kecil, aru!" Sambil menggambar, Yao masih sempet-sempetnya bernarsis ria.

"HEH! BERANINYA LU NGATAIN GUA PUNYA IQ CETEK! LU MAU TAU RASANYA DITEMBAK PAKE MSG-90 YA? SINI BEGONOIN PALE LO!" Vash langsung berteriak nepsong sambil mengokang senapan MSG-90 seperti yang disebutkan tadi.

"Stop! Jangan sakiti aniki, da ze! Lebih baik tembak kepala ku aja, da ze!" Yong soo ikutan lebay sambil meniru adegan telenovela. Yao langsung menatap bangga pada adik yang sudah dididiknya selama bertahun-tahun. Ternyata nggak sia-sia dia ngurusin anak bagong itu sampe berniat bunuh diri 10 kali..

Tapi rasa bangga itu nggak bertahan lama…

"Eh, bentar, da ze! Aku ralat ucapanku, da ze! Lebih baik tembak mati Shinnaty-chan aja, da ze!" Yong soo langsung meralat ucapannya setelah nyaho dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Tentu saja orang awesome seperti dia (**A/N**: yak, silahkan muntah), mati muda dengan tidak awesomenya. Bentar, kayaknya salah script deh. Ini mah script mahluk sok asem itu.

Lanjut.

"KENAPA KAU MALAH MERALATNYA JADI SHINNATY-CHAN, ARU?" Yao langsung berteriak frustasi sambil mencekik leher Yong soo tanpa ampun.

"Udahlah, Yao… mendingan kita bikin Displaynya aja.. ngomong-ngomong, mana konsepnya?" Roderich, sebagai nation paling waras dikelompok ini (author ditampol anggota grup 2 yang lain), menengahi pertengkarah aneh kedua kakak beradik yang juga aneh itu (author dicekek ahogenya Yong soo dan ditempeleng panda).

"Oiya, aru. Maaf ya, terbawa suasana…" kata Yao yang entah dari mana udah memegang piso dan siap menikam Yong soo.

"Mana konsepnya?" Tanya Vash dingin. Kayaknya dia masih kesel karena nggak jadi mengeksekusi Yao karena dihentikan Roderich. Yah, biapun hasrat ingin mengeksekusi Yao sama besarnya dengan hasrat ingin mengeksekusi Gayus Tambunan (lah?), kalo buat uke tercinta, apapun dilakukan deeh~

Lanjut aja sebelum author ikutan dieksekusi sama Vash.

"Ini dia konsepnya, aru!" seru Yao sambil menyodorkan kertas berisi gambar-yang-sangat-abstrak-sampe-seniman-kelas-tinggipun-nggak-tau-itu-apaan.

"Apaan tuh? Konsepnya gimana?" Tanya Vash kebingungan.

"Ya begini, aru!" kata Yao lagi.

"Begini gimana?" Tanya Roderich, makin bingung.

"Begini, ya begini, aru!" sambung Yao lagi.

SETENGAH JAM KEMUDIAN

"Ya, ampun, aru! Masa setengah jam di jelasin nggak ngerti juga, aru!" teriak Yao frustasi sambil memasang pose oh-please-gue-capek-sangat-ngejelasin-ke-kalian.

Sementara Vash dan Roderich hanya memberikan deathglare yang bilang yang-ada-elo-yang-bikin-bingung-tau-!.

"Gini lo, aru. Kan aku udah hidup ribuan tahun. Nah, pastinya uangku udah macem-macem dong. Kebetulan aku bawa contoh uangku dari zaman koteka sampe hotpants, aru!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan berisi uang-uangnya.

Setelah dibuka, tenyata isinya, wow! Beragam mata uang china tersaji dihadapan mereka (emang makanan?)! dari yang kerang sampe emas, perak ada disini! Tinggal dijejerin sambil bilang '10.000 3, 10.000 3' deh! (diganyang readers) santai… becanda doing kok.

Lanjut.

VAsh dan Roderich ngiler tujuh benua-eh, samudra melihat mahluk indah yang ada didepannya itu.

"Yao… kamu…" kata mereka berdua serempak.

"Gimana, aru? Hebat kan, aru?" kata Yao sambil berkacak pinggang. Mengagumi keawesoman seorang China.

"**Hyper sarap**." Kata mereka berdua lagi dengan penekanan pada 2 kata paling bermakna sedunia itu.

"A-a-a-aru?" karna kaget, jawabannya jadi agak tergagap-gagap. Tapi kok malah jadi mirip ngerap ya?

Mereka menatap Yao, daan… "COBA LO PIKIR! UANG SEGINI KALO UDAH NGGAK DIPAKE LAGI KASIH KE GUE AJAA! LUMAYAN INI EMAS ASLI BISA DIPAKE BUAT BAYAR UANG SEKOLAHKU DAN LILI!" Teriak Vash frustasi. Kayaknya dia belom pernah denger dengan apa yang dinamakan BOS (yaeyalah..)..

Sedangkan Roderich.. "INI KAN BISA GUE JUAL DAN DIPAKE BUAT BELI MUSIC SCORE BARUU!" teriaknya sambil menempeleng kepala Yao dengan tongkat dirijennya.

"Huwaa! Aruu!"

(SFX: pak pok bug duesh gyaaaa!)

"Aku puas…" gumam Vash sambil meniup asap dari ujung senapannya.

"Aku juga…" sambung Roderich sambil mengelap ujung tongkat dirijennya yang belepotan darah.

Sedangkan Yao? Nggak usah ditanya lagi, kondisinya sekarang sangat mengenaskan…

"Yaudah deh, mending kita langsung buat display aja… kan udah banyak waktu terbuang.." tukas Roderich.

"yooo…"

~('o')~~(skip skip skip)~~('o')~

"Yosh! Selesaai!"

Karena sebelumnya belum dijelaskan mendetail tentang displaynya, sekarang akan Author jelaskan. Displaynya itu, uang-uang yang tadi di temple diatas spon timbul yang bisa buat 3 dimensi. Dengan penjelasan tahun-tahun berlakunya. Yah, itung-itung sekalian menambah pengetahuan.. ya nggak, gan?

"Aru… aku terharuu.." kata Yao disedih-sedihin sambil mengelap keringatnya. Lah, ini lagi adegan sedih bukannya ngelap mata malah ngelap keringat. Nggak beres..

"Aniki! Aku lapar, da ze! Makan yuk, da ze!" Yong soo menarik-narik lengan baju kakaknya sampe pundak kakanya kelihatan (author nosebleed) GAAHH! SKIP SKIP! AUTHOR NGGAK TAHAAN!

"Oke.. oke.. kita makan… tapi kau yang traktir ya, aru!" jawab Yao sambil menyingkirkan tangan adiknya dari lengan bajunya.

"Yeah! Oi, Vash, Roderich! Mau ikut makan nggak? Kutraktir, da ze!" seru Yong soo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan liar.

"Boleh aja. Pokoknya apapun yang ditraktir aku ikut.." gumam Vash walau lebih tepatnya ngegerundel.

"Kau ini.."

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N: **oke… chapter ketiga selesaai… makasih dukungan dan reviewnya yaa. Humornya udah dinaikin. Sebelumnya ada tebak-tebakan nih. Yang bisa jawab, requestnya akan langsung dipenuhi. Pertanyaannya, udah berapa kali saya nyebut 'sambil' disini? Yak, ditunggu ya..

Bales-balesin review dulu~

**Zubei:** pengennya sih gitu XD. Aussie paling enak karna merupakan request dan saya termasuk fans straight!AussieNesia! XD Arthurnya nati yaa~ makasih reviewnya~

**Baka-pon**: bethol Aussie yang terwaras. Tapi ya seperti katamu, nggak tau jadinya entar pas selese XD. Makasih udah mau ngefave. Terharu~ requestnya ditampung dulu ya~ makasih reviewnya~

**America 50states Hero:** humornya udah berusaha dibanyakin ya~ makasih reviewnya~

**Just-silence97:** hahaha. Iya dong… kan saya fans straight!AussieNesiaa… makasih reviewnya~

**Chiarii: **sama-sama juga… makasih reviewnya~

**Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna: **hidup AussieNesia juga! Requestnya ditampung dulu ya~ makasih reviewnya~

**Krokotong**: ckckck… kasian kali dikutuk emak… (ditampol krokotong) tapi Austria udah sama Switzerland.. saying sekali… tapi makasih reviewnya ya~


	4. Museum Sastra

**A/N: **Saya kembali teman temin sekaliaaaan~~ kangen sekali dengan ffn setelah hiatus beberapa lama… maaf sekali saya baru ngapdeeet *sembah sujud* aaaa… maafkan sayaaa~~

Ah.. sudahlah.. daripada berbasa-basi yang emang basi, lanjut aja ke ficnya yoo

**Disclaimer: **hetalia tetep punya hidekaz sensei. Dan, puisi di bawah nggak sepenuhnya punya saya.

Enjoy~~

* * *

No opening gaje. Jas kontinu tu de poin (terjemahan bahasa kampung Author: no opening gaje. Just continue to the point)

Grup 3. 2 orang Amerika, 1 orang Eropa, 1 lagi almarhum (oke, Author jahat). Objek pengamatan mereka: Museum Sastra.

"Jadi *munch* kita *munch* akan *munch* bikin *munch* display *munch* kaya*munch* gimana? *sluuuuurp*" kata Alfred dengan bahasa planetnya. Bingung? Nggak usah bingung. Tambah bingung? Yaelah.

Kebingungan juga dirasakan sama anggota kelompok yang lain. Liat aja tuh pada cengo. Awaas... Kesambet loh!

"Lu ngomong apaan sih, hamburger shit? Ngarti aja kaga gua!" Sahut Arthur yang lagi go betawi!

"Kak..." Ucap Matthew lirih. Eh? Matthew itu bukannya kacang ya? Oh salah, itu mah mete (Author diganyang massa).

"Kesesese~ Mattie.. Mereka ribut banget ya... Gimana kalo kita *piiiip* terus *piiiip* gitu aja?" Owowow... Gil... Gil.. Tahukah kamu, kalau ada hawa-hawa tidak enak di sekitarmu? Tahukah kalian kenapa Author ngomongnya kaya di ensiklopedi abalan?

Lanjut.

Dengan secepat kilat (halah), Gilbert tepar dengan tidak elit sedetik sebelum ia berhasil menggrepe Matthew. Hmm... Sepertinya ini dikarenakan dia kena benda-benda yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Ada bungukus burger, gelas soda, dan... Apa itu kolor bergambar bendera Amerika?

Rupanya tersangka kejadian ini adalah Alfred a.k.a kakak dari si korban sendiri. Bisa dilihat ada aura hitam berkoar-koar (?) Di belakangnya. Nggak disangka, ternyata Alfred yang cute, inosen, dan bego itu (Author di mutilasi Alfed) bisa jadi serem juga...

"Albino asem... Sekali lagi lu ngegrepe ade gue, apalagi kalo dia nggak mau, siap-siap aja lo dimutilasi sama Tony!" Kata Alfred dengan suara rendah ajaran mbah Natalia yang bisa bikin bulu kuduk disko kesetanan.

Di suatu tempat seorang, atau seekor, atau sebuah (?) Alien berwarna hijau bersin-bersin heboh.

Kalau pandangan mata bisa membunuh, mungkin saat ini Gilbert udah tercincang, teraniyaya, deelel, sampe mati bersimbah darah.

"Camkan omongan gue Gibert! Kalo sampe lo ngelanggar, jangan pernah berani muncul di depan Mattie lagi! Sejak awal tak gue restui hubungan kalian! Cuih!" Lanjut Alfred dengan berapi-api.

Gilbert? Bengong.

Matthew? Shock ngeliatin kakaknya ngomong dengan dialog sinetronis garapan Nesia.

Arthur? Muntah sambil cengo (loh? Ko bisa?) Karna denger omongannya Alfred.

"Gue nggak tau lo suka nonton sinetronnya Nesia..." Kata Arthur di tengah kecengoannya.

"Oiya dong! Soalnya waktu itu Nesia ngeliatin sinetronnya dan sejak saat itu gue jadi ketagihan. Kalian juga harus nonton! Ini rekomendasi seorang hero loh!" Alfred tanpa sadar membuka aibnya.

Sementara itu Nesia yang berada nggak jauh dari mereka bersama kelompoknya, mengepalkan tangan sambil bersin (hah?).

"Watdepak? Nonton yang lebih elit lagi napa? Apake, serial tv lo kan banyak yang lebih bagus, bloody hell!" Dan saat itu juga, perkataan Arthur menombak hati Nesia. Sadis... Terlalu sadis caramuuu~ menjadikan dirikuu~ (Author karokean sendiri).

"Eng... Anu, kakak.. Aku udah ada ide nih... Buat display.." Kata Matthew berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya. Selamat Matthew. Author terharu masih ada yang normal di fic nista berisi anak-anak tuyul itu (Author digiles karakter fic ini).

Lanjut.

"Oiya? Gimana Mat?" Tanya *cough*semenya*cough*.

"Jadi gini... Kan kita bikin tentang museum sastra, gimana kalo kita bikin contoh sastra sama ada profil sastrawan ternama?" Tanya Matthew.

"Ooh... Bagus tuh... Pake itu aja gimana?" Sahut Arthur yang emang lagi mentok ide.

"Boleh-boleh! Mattie hebat!" Sahut Alfred sambil memeluk Matthew. Perlu diingat bahwa dipeluk Alfred sama kaya dipeluk gajah (emang bisa?). Biapun Author belom pernah ngerasain, tentunya ini membuat Matthew sesak napas.

"Apapun yang Mattie bilang aku mau aja- what! Lepasin Mattie kakak jahannam! Lu mau Mattie mati kehabisan napas?"

"Heh! Lu mau anceman gue tadi terjadi?"

Dan terjadilah adu bacot antara albino-sok-awesome-padahal-asem vs kakak-sok-hero-yang-brother-complex.

Mari kita lihat keadaan Arthur saudara-saudara sekalian.. Oh... Rupanya... Author nggak kuat ngomongnya... Itu... ALIS ARTHUR BERTAMBAH SATU LAPIS? (Author dibacok arthur) oh salah, maksud author, TALI KESABARAN ARTHUR PUTUS! Maaf, kepslok jebol..

Lanjut. Ehm, sampe mana kita tadi? Ohya, sampe tali kesabaran Arthur putus.

Banyak perempatan muncul di jidat Arthur. "BLOODY HELL! KALIAN TUH BISA DIEM KAGA SEEH? BIKIN ORANG NAIK DARAH AJA TAU NGGAK!" Amuk Arthur sambil menjontos kepala kedua nation sarap itu (Author digiles Alfred dan Gilbert) dengan palu milik kurcacinya. Tak lupa ia membumbuinya dengan kata-kata mutiara asoy yang keluar dengan lancarnya dari bibir seksehnya.

"A.. anu... gimana kalo kita mulai aja bikin displaynya?" kata Matthew mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"DENGERIN TUH KATA MATTHEW! UDAH BANYAK WAKTU KEBUANG GARA-GARA KALIAN TAU?" sambung Arthur yang masih mengamuk. Sabar woy... ntar keps Author jebol..

~(skip skip skip)~

"Yaudah, Mat, coba lu bagi-bagi tugas" kata Arthur sambil menghela napas kaya nggak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Padahal dia baru aja menghabisi 2 orang dibelakangnya yang tak lain adalah Alfred dan Gilbert. Kasian kali kalian berdua...

"Eng... jadi, ntar kita bagi tugasnya ada 2 orang yang bikin contoh sastra sama 2 orang lagi nyari profil sastrawan.. ada yang mau inisiatif?" jelas matthew dengan singkat, jelas, dan padat. Mirip kaya guru Author.

"Hmm... gini aja gue sama Matthew yang ngerjain contohnya, dan kalian berdua yang nyari profilnya" titah Arthur. "Ngerti..?" lanjutnya dengan suara rendah dan pandangan menusuk saat Alfred hendak menolak. Tentu aja Alfred ciut nyalinya. Gimana kalo Arthur tiba-tiba ngurangin jatah esek-esek?

"Oke, kalo gitu, ayo mulai."

~('O')~~('O')~~('O')~

Setelah berbagai macam rintangan telah berhasil dilewati (halah), akhirnya displaynya selesai juga. Hasil displaynya bagus. Puisi dan cerpen yang dibuat oleh Matthew dan Arthur bagus banget. Profil sastrawan yang dibuat oleh duo idiot itu-coret, Alfred dan Gilbert lumayan juga. Untung mereka nggak ketuker antara profil sastrawan sama pemain bola.

"Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga.. hmm? Alfred, lo lagi ngapain?" tanya Gilbert. Penasaran dengan apa yang Alfred lakukan sejak mereka selesai melakukan tugasnya.

"Sebentar... Bentar lagi jadi..." Sahut Alfred sambil terus menulis di secarik kertas.

Yang lain, karna penasaran, mendekat kearah  
Alfred. Tapi, siapa yang tau itu malah menuju suatu kecelakaan... (Misalnya ada pesawat jatuh dari langit.../Oh salah)

"Selesaaai!" Buaak! Owowow... Ternyata oh ternyata, tiba-tiba Alfred mendongakan kepalanya dengan kecepatan cahaya (halah), dan Matthew, yang berada di depan Alfred, dagunya terhantam dengan keras oleh kepalanya alfred.

Uyeh, Matthew KO dalam sekejap. Tapi sambil memegangi dagunya yang kesakitan (Oke, kalau dipikir-pikir, posisi ini aneh). Sementara Alfred tengah berada dalam posisi yang sangat asoy buat boker sambil memegangi kepalanya. Nggak lupa dengan garis-garis gloomy mirip saat Matthew sedang pundung. Yeah, mungkin saat ini kita namai mereka the pundung brothers (dirajam the pundung brothers).

Mari kita lihat reaksi 2 orang yang lain.

Gilbert: bengong sambil panik ngambil kotak P3K di UKS (?)

Arthur: cuek

2 pesan author untuk kalian berdua: 1, gilbert, berenti panik. UKE LU MASI IDUP! Dan 2, arthur, dasar uke tak bertanggung jawab! Sekedar info, tekankan kata nggak bertanggung jawab, shoot muka author dari bawah (kalo bisa sampe lubang idungnya terekspos), sertakan aura hitam dibelakang author. Pasti akan tercipta suasana dramatis.

Lanjut.

Arthur melihat secarik kertas yang dari tadi dipegang oleh alfred. Dia segera bertanya, "Oi, al, itu kertas apaan yang lu pegang?"

Alfred, seakan baru disembuhin sama ninja penyembuhnya konoha (oke, ini bukan fic crossover), langsung bangkit dan menjawab, "oh, ini puisi buatan gue! Buat Iggy!"

Langsung aja arthur blushing ngedenger perkataan sang seme-eh, alfred. "Bu..buat... Gue?" Katanya sambil shy shy cat (malu-malu kucing maksudnye) dilengkapi dengan batuk-batuk heboh para fujodanshi. Nggak tau apa emang lagi pada TBC.

"Oyah? Mana mana! Gue mau liat" seru gilbert yang baru balik dari UKS. Dan tanpa babibu mengambil kertas yang bertuliskan the-so-called-puisi dari Alfred buat *cough*ukenya*cough* tercinta. Matthew yang juga penasaran ikut melihat puisi buatan kakaknya. Setelah dibaca, tahukan kalian apa reaksi mereka? Bukan, mereka nggak meledak. Reaksi mereka adalaaaah...

TERTAWA TERDAHAk-eh, TERBAHAK-BAHAK SAMBIL GEGULINGAN DI LANTAI!

Kalo gilbert mah udah biasa... Tapi ini MATTHEW SODARA SODARA! MATTHEW! INI MOMEN LANGKA! LEBIH SPEKTAKULER DIBANDINGKAN DENGAN KUMAJIROU YANG MELOMPATI LINGKARAN API! CEPAT ABADIKAN! TURUNKAN HARGA CABE (loh?)!

Arthur yang merasa penasaran langsung merebut kertas yang dipegang Gilbert dan membacanya. Apakah readers sekalian juga penasaran? Ini dia puisinya!

_IGGY_

_Iggy_  
_Matamu..._  
_Ijo butek bagaikan lumut di kolam ikannya nesia karena belom dibersiin.._

_Kulitmu..._  
_Putih bagaikan edward culun ketiban tepung beras 7 karung.._

_Alismu..._  
_Bagaikan ulet bulu yang sering dibasmi oleh Matthew..._

_Rambutmu..._  
_Bagaikan ijuk yang sering kau gunakan untuk membasmi kecoa.._

_Iggy..._  
_Kata kata tidak akan cukup untuk melukiskan rupamu..._  
_Karna..._  
_Aku nggak sanggup nulisnya..._

_By: Alfred F Jones__  
_  
Perempatan jalan langsung muncul di jidat (jenong) Arthur. Dan keluarlah kata-kata mutiara yang indah, berseni, dan berukir (?) Miliknya.

"BLOODY GIT! LU NGEJEK GUA APA, KAMPREEET!" Arthur mencak mencak edan. Seluruh murid bengong. Sangkakala berbunyi. Kiamat datang.

Oh salah, lanjut.

Pergulatan semakin memanas (biarpun yang ngehajar cuman Arthur). Murid-murid yang lain berkerumun. Mathias jadi komentator. Sekolah langsung berubah jadi arena baku hantam. Pokoknya kacau banget deh pemirsah. Tapi akhirnya, kedua kubu berhasil dipisahkan oleh Gilbert dan Matthew.

* * *

**T(u)B(ber)C(ulosis) DENGAN SANGAT MAKSA**

* * *

**A/N: **Yeeey! Chapter 4 berakhir dengan sangat maksa….

Sebeleumnya, saya mau Tanya ni ya… apakah kualitas humor saya sedikit menurun? Udah lama nggak bikin fic soalnya.

Ngomong-ngomong.. saya pengen bikin tebak-tebakan niih… **dari puisi diatas, kan bukan semuanya punya saya, jadi, bait mana yang bukan punya saya?**

Yang bisa jawab riquestnya langsung dipenuhi looh…

Okede.. sekarang saya mau bales-balesin review dulu yaa

**Yumeki Rune:** eits *menghindari vodka* haha… sama sama.. makasih reviewnya

**Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna****: **itu benar punya lah~~ kalo duit mah… jangankan ente, saya juga mauuu *dibacok* makasih reviewnya

**Baka-pon****: ** oo.. tidak papa… kasian ya si Yao.. oke de… makasih reviewnyaa

**inisial vi sarap****: **tiada maap bagimu nak (diganyang) daan.. sho-ainya udah dibanyakin atas rikuesmu nak! Makasih repiunya..

**DSBjahat****: ** gapapa ko… yang penting anda mereview (digibang) makasih reviewnyaa

oiya... jangan lupa yaa

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

S

E

L

A

L

U


	5. Harajuku

**A/N: **Holaa~ saya kembali mengaplot fic aneh bin abal ini~ :3 oiyah, buat tebak-tebakan di chapter sebelumnya, belum ada yang bener. Karena ga ada lagi yang ngepost jawaban, jadi, ga ada pemenangnya! Tapi tenang aja... request kalian akan saya coba penuhi :3. Terus kalo mau coba lagi, dibawah ada tebak-tebakan lagi yah~

Enjoy~

* * *

Let's get to the next group (Author sok nginggris)!

Grup 4. 3 laki-laki, dan 1 perempuan. Semuanya orang eropa. Objek pengamatan display mereka: harajuku.

"Uugh.." Dengus Luxie sebal sambil memandangi teman sekelompoknya.

Kenapa di sebal? Oh, tentu aja ada alasan logis dibalik kesebelannya ini. Kalo nggak logis ya bukan Luxie namanya. Dia bukan seperti tipe kakaknya, Nethere, yang mengejar cinta seorang gadis yang (pasti) selalu menolaknya. Atau si Vash yang... Em, oke, author ngelantur, kembali ke warteg..! (Maklum, author lagi laper)

Dia punya 2 alasan untuk sebel.  
1. 2 orang dari kelompoknya bisa dikategorikan sebagai mahluk-otis-stadium-akut-yang-dia-sendiri-bingung-kenapa-belom-dimasukin-ke-RSJ. Yah, itu tentu saja karna orang waras di sekolahnya udah termasuk dying breed.

2. Kakak tersayangnya, Bella, suka sama Antonio. Bukannya dia ga tau kalo kakaknya itu lebih mengedepankan cintanya pada yaoi dibanding rasa sukanya sendiri, tapi, sebagai adik yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung (dosa) sesuai dengan 7 nilai dasar labschool (?), dia tetep aja khawatir. Pasalnya, yang disukai sama kakaknya itu seorang oyabun, pedo lagi! Gimana dia nggak stress?

Luxie memandangi tingkah laku temen sekelompoknya dari tadi. Bella dengan spektakulernya memotret adegan-adegan yaoi yang tertangkap oleh radarnya bak fotografer professional yang sering ditawarin kontrak kerja di majalah playboy (?), dan tentu saja Lovino dan Antonio, lagi melakukan kegiatan mesra-mesraan seperti biasa (baca: Lovino melempari Antonio dengan tomat dan lagi bersiap-siap untuk mengulitinya hidup-hidup).

"Hoy," serunya untuk menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh teman-temanya. "Udah dapet ide belon si, buat display?"

"Eeh? Kirain elu yang nyari ide Lux." Balas Antonio dengan innocent facenya. Luxie facepalm.

Bella yang kasian ngeliatin adenya setress di usia dini dan gamau adeknya mati muda dengan bunuh diri karena terlalu banyak nyium biogas yang dihasilkan oleh Nethere yang bisa disamakan dengan perpaduan bau sapi dan babi (?), langsung nyamber. "Emm, kalo soal ide sih, aku udah punya kok Lux."

Luxie yang seneng karena kakaknya yang dia sayangi dan banggakan masih waras, langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan terimakasih-wahai-kakakku-tersayang-yang-kucinta-mwah-mwah(?) Yang langsung bikin Bella jiper takut kalo adenya ternyata incest.

"Oh? Gimana Bell?" Tanya Lovino yang masih berusaha menjauh dari *cough*semenya*cough* (lagi).

"Ini." Katanya sambil menyodorkan kertas berisi gambar konsep display mereka. "Gimana?"

"Ooh..." Antonio langsung nyamber. "Keren bell, lu pinter!" Sambungnya dengan senyum cerah ceria secerah matahari bermuka bayi yang doyan ketawa-ketiwi gajelas (?). Bella langsung dibuat blushing karenanya.

Oh, ingin rasanya Luxie membuang oyabun pedo itu ke Zimbabwe (?), atau mendorongnya ke jurang tak berdasar sambil bilang: "SEKARANG LO UDAH GABISA GANGGUIN KAKAK GUE LAGI PRET (kampret atau kupret (?) Terserah imajinasi readers sekalian)! MWAHAHAHA!". Dunianya akan menjadi lebih tenang, damai, aman sentosa, dan penuh berkah (?).

"Emm.. Ma-makasih.." Jawab Bella.

"Okedeh, yuk, mulai aja, dari pada buang-buang waktu." Kata Lovino langsung tancep to the point.

"Yosh!"

~('w')~~('w')~~('w')~

"Yey! Selesai!" Seru Bella. Girang karena melihat hasil display yang terpampang dengan indahnya yang merupakan hasil buah pikirannya yang dari kecil dia tanam dan rawat sampe dikasih pupuk organik yang high quality dan membasmi hama dengan cara bio- HOY HOY! ITU MAH PERUMPAMAAN DOANG, BUKAN BERARTI SI BELLA PENGEN BERKEBUN BENERAN YA!

Ehem, oke, bek tu de topik!

Oiyah, tadi belon author jelasin kan displaynya? Sip, displaynya itu memakai infraboard hitam. Terus ada foto-foto gaya ngetrend harajuku style, berikut penjelasannya. Terus buat hiasannya, infraboard dihias pake bahan-bahan buat bikin baju kayak kancing, renda, deelel, deesbe, deeste, dekaka (?).

Bella mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tasnya. Dan isinya adalah waffle andalannya. Tak lupa di lengkapi dengan lelehan coklat. Poko'e maknyos, gan!

"Waah... Kakak bikin waffle buat kita ya?" Tanya Luxie geer pas ngeliat bekal spektakuler kakaknya yang bisa bikin ngiler 7 samudra.

"Eeh?" Tanya Bella bingung. "Siapa bilang buat kalian?"

Uyeh, Luxie gondok. Gondok segede benua Asia. Kalo ada yang bilang author jahat, kalian salah besar. Author ini baik, mamen! Mana ada author yang keren bin baik lain yang bikin orang gondok berbentuk indah? Liat dong, benua asia itu indah, Berelief lagi! Palingan juga segede duren. Apa itu, duren? Lonjong, tajem-tajem lagi! (Author bilangnya begini padahal tergila-gila sama duren)

Di suatu tempat, sebuah mahluk berwujud lonjong pas baca fic ini nangis kejer sambil teriak: "MAMAK! SALAH KU APA MAK? SAMPE AKU DILAHIRKAN KE DUNIA INI DALAM BENTUK DUREN?"(Mari kita asumsikan bahwa durennya itu duren batak)

Oke, ini bukan fic crossover buah-buahan, lanjut!

"Ini buat asupanku, kok." sahut Bella sambil memasukan potongan waffle ke mulutnya.

"Waah.. Bagi dong Bel!" Kata Antonio sambil meraih kedalam kotak itu. Tapi dengan cekatan, Bella berhasil menjauhkan kotak itu dari tangan Antonio.

"Ooo.. Tidak bisaa.." Sahut Bella meniru salah satu artis kebanggaan Nesia. Lalu dia memasukan satu potong waffle yang agak besar ke mulutnya.

"Yaudah, lu yang minta ya.." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Atau itu seringaian ya...

Hap! Antonio mencaplok waffle yang masih nongol di luar multu Bella. Itu membuat orang lain bengong.

Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi..

Antonio dan Bella, berhadap-hadapan... Muka mereka berjarak dekat, sepotong waffle bukan hanya masuk ke mulut Bella tapi ada di mulut Antonio juga.

Asdfghjkl! OMAIGATDEMSHIT! MULUT MEREKA HANYA TERPISAH 3 SENTI PEMIRSA! 3 SENTI! INI SKANDAL BARU!

Klub Jurnalistik langsung gencar memotret skandal yang terjadi. Bella pingsan sambil blushing parah. Lalu 3 orang langsung berdiri. Loh? Ko 3 orang? Bukannya cuma Luxie sama Lovino aja ya? Ooh.. Rupanya itu adalah Nethere yang ikut jebejebe.

Langsung aja mereka bertiga gebukin Antonio dengan napsunya.

"BERANI BANGET LO SELINGKUH DI DEPAN MATA GUE TOMATO BASTARD!"

"BERANI BANGET LO GITUIN KAKAK GUE! CARI MATI LO?"

"LUX! SIAPIN KOSTUM ALGOJO GUA! MAU GUE EKSEKUSI NI ANAK!"

Yah, intinya, kelompok ini berakhir rusuh juga. Author cabut dulu ya! Ciao!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Bagaimana readers sekalian? Lucu? Garing? Jayus? Gayus (lah?)? terima kasih buat readers sekalian yang udah berbaik hati mau mengikuti fic ini ya..

Oiyah, tebak-tebakan buat chapter ini adalaaah

**Di fic di atas, pas bagian berkebun gaje (?) itu, kan ada kata-kata yang terputus, yang depannya bio itu, lanjutannya apa hayooo?**

Yak, readers sekalian, pertanyaan ini ada di pelajaran kelas 7 loh.. yang belom SMP sabar aja yaah..

Bales-balesin review time x3~

**Kurocchi Usa-pyon: **sayang sekali.. tebakan anda salah! Tapi req spabelgienya udah dilunasi ya :9 makasih reviewnyaa

**Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna: **makasih yaa~ sayang banget tebakan anda salah.. makasih reviewnya dan terus meriview yaa/plak

**Pico:** makasih reviewnya yaa saya terharu sekali fic ini dibilang fic keren. Btw, spamanonya udah dikabulin(?) ya.. sori kalo ga suka..

**:** makasiih.. wah.. kalo berguru sama france mah ntar ketularan mesumnya.../pak/ makasih reviewnya yaa

**Vi lagi: **anda saya maafkan biar ga ikhlas/plak/ gakdeng XD. Btw, makasih reviewnya ya vii

Jangan lupa ya, sebelum teken tombol back atau apa-apa, review dulu ya!

C

I

A

O

.

G

A

N

Z

!


End file.
